Quote:Chloe O'Brian
This is a list of memorable quotes from Chloe O'Brian. Day 3 *'Chloe O'Brian': There wasn't any protocol in place, so I wrote a software bridge. ("Day 3: 12:00am-1:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: I'm not gonna talk anymore about this baby, and it's not because I'm a horrible, evil person, it's just because I can't do it! Just, please, don't start sticking needles in her! ("Day 3: 1:00am-2:00am") * Chase Edmunds: How'd she react? * Chloe O'Brian: (sarcastically) Um, gosh, Chase, I think she's kinda pissed! ("Day 3: 2:00am-3:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: I think it's only fair that I tell you, I told Tony I didn't think you should do this. I mean, field work isn't really learn as you go. * Kim Bauer: I'm not doing this to be a field agent, Chloe. There's no one else. * Chloe O'Brian: Yeah, that's why I didn't fight Tony harder. Not that he would listen to me anyway. I'm not so out of it that I don't know that he doesn't respect my opinions on tactical matters. * Kim Bauer: Okay. Look I have to go. * Chloe O'Brian: Okay, I just wanted to let you know how I felt. And I want you to know I'm behind you 110%. I really hope nothing bad happens to you. * Kim Bauer: Listen, Chloe, are you coordinating this operation from inside? * Chloe O'Brian: Of course! * Kim Bauer: Okay, well, maybe you should start prepping, because I bet there's about two dozen agents still waiting for comm codes. * Chloe O'Brian: (smiles) I like your energy, Kim. Use it! ("Day 3: 7:00am-8:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: (after informing Tony that Adam's sister has been infected with the Cordilla virus) You're not going tell him, are you? * Tony Almeida: Yeah, I have to. * Chloe O'Brian: Well, we still have a lot of work to do. How can he concentrate knowing his sister's gonna die in a couple hours. Did you ever think about that? * Tony Almeida: Chloe, I'm getting real tired of your personality. * Chloe O'Brian: I'm just trying to help. * Tony Almeida: You want to help? Get back to work. ("Day 3: 8:00am-9:00am") Day 4 * Chloe O'Brian: Excuse me, Ms. Driscoll. * Erin Driscoll: What is it, Chloe? * Chloe O'Brian: There was intelligence indicating the possibility of an attack at eight o’clock this morning. A Turkish national on the FBI watch list by the name of Tomas Sherek was last seen in the city. ("Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: What about the Defense Department meeting that's in a half hour? * Erin Driscoll: Who's Secretary Heller sending? * Chloe O'Brian: Jack Bauer. * Erin Driscoll: Jack? Are you sure? * Chloe O'Brian: Yeah, he hasn’t been back...well, since you fired him. ("Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: You know, you're really transparent, Sarah. Stop trying to be Driscoll's pet. She doesn't like it. ("Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am") * Erin Driscoll: Has it occurred to you that we might be farther along if you trusted me half as much as you trust Jack Bauer? * Chloe O'Brian: You know what, Miss Driscoll? I'm really not in the mood to play the part of the scared student in the principal's office. ("Day 4: 8:00am-9:00am") * Erin Driscoll: That's it Chloe, you're out of here. * Chloe O'Brian: I was going to quit anyway. ("Day 4: 10:00am-11:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: I'm more insulted that you thought I wouldn't notice than by the fact that you were spying on me. * Sarah Gavin: Driscoll ordered me to do it. * Chloe O'Brian: Next time do it right. Use a Newman filter so the subject doesn't see red lights flashing everywhere. Amateur. ("Day 4: 11:00am-12:00pm") * Edgar Stiles: I'm really sorry this happened. * Chloe O'Brian: Don’t worry, Edgar. I didn't use names. Driscoll doesn't know you were helping me. * Edgar Stiles: She doesn't? * Chloe O'Brian: I'm the one who got you into this. I'm not gonna sell you out. * Edgar Stiles: Thank you. * Chloe O'Brian: You're a geek, Edgar, but you're a good guy. Stay that way. * Edgar Stiles: I don't really have a choice. * Chloe O'Brian: I guess not. Good luck today. You're gonna need it. ("Day 4: 11:00am-12:00pm") * Chloe O'Brian: (to Audrey Raines while she was waiting for news of Paul Raines) I was inappropriately blunt. Sorry—I do that a lot. ("Day 4: 9:00pm-10:00pm") * Chloe O'Brian: They're field agents. They have guns. They don't need you to coddle them. ("Day 4: 1:00am-2:00am") * Edgar Stiles: Chloe, I know you're scared, and I'll make sure everything is covered on this end. * Chloe O'Brian: Why did they ask me to do this? I really hate it. * Edgar Stiles: When you were prepping, I asked Buchanan if I could go instead of you. He wouldn't let me. He said you were the best analyst we have. He's right. * Chloe O'Brian: (sighing) I know. ("Day 4: 1:00am-2:00am") * Nabilla Al-Jamil: Don't you have a gun?! * Chloe O'Brian: I work with computers! ("Day 4: 1:00am-2:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: Edgar, I appreciate your concern. I really do. Just when I shot that guy, I thought I'd go all fetal position. But the truth is I didn't feel anything. At all. I hope I'm not some kind of a psychopath. * Edgar Stiles: Well he was trying to kill you. * Chloe O'Brian: Yeah but still. * Edgar Stiles: Maybe it's a delayed reaction kinda thing. Maybe you'll freak out about it in a couple days. * Chloe O'Brian: I hope so. ("Day 4: 2:00am-3:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: That's gonna be weird. * Jack Bauer: What? * Chloe O'Brian: Talking to Audrey. I mean you had to do what you did, and her husband died…it's probably destroyed your relationship with her— * Jack Bauer: Chloe, please, just free up the server. * Chloe O'Brian: OK. …Jack, I just want you to know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, as a friend, I'm here for you. Not now, but later. When things calm down. * Jack Bauer: ...Thanks. ("Day 4: 3:00am-4:00am") (in an unaired scene from season 4) * Chloe O'Brian: I really think it's over. * Edgar Stiles: I learned a lot from you today. * Chloe O'Brian: Yeah, you probably did. ("Day 4: 6:00am-7:00am") Day 5 * Chloe O'Brian: (over the phone) Jack, I know this isn't protocol—please don't hang up! ("Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: (as Jack knocks out an FBI agent and Derek Huxley looks on) Relax, he's really good at this. ("Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am") * Bill Buchanan: You managed to rack up four protocol violations. * Chloe O'Brian: Well, it's a lot worse than that if you count agency dot codes. It's more like twenty-six violations. Do you want me to figure out whose face that is? Or I could just go wait in holding. ("Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am") * Lynn McGill: We met at that memory management lecture? * Chloe O'Brian: If you say so. ("Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: (to Edgar Stiles) Since when do you say "not now"? ("Day 5: 11:00am-12:00pm") * Spenser Wolff: I don't care if you are my boss, or if you regret sleeping with me last night. Nobody talks to me like that. * Chloe O'Brian: Really? I just did. ("Day 5: 11:00am-12:00pm") * Chloe O'Brian: (to Edgar Stiles) Now what's your problem? ("Day 5: 11:00am-12:00pm") * Chloe O'Brian: Haven't you ever taken a psychology class? People keep secrets. ("Day 5: 11:00am-12:00pm") * Edgar Stiles: Why didn't you tell me Jack was alive? * Chloe O'Brian: Oh, come on. It's called national security! ("Day 5: 11:00am-12:00pm") * Chloe O'Brian: OK. When we find the nerve gas, and the alert level drops, we can have some chamomile tea and I'll tell you all my secrets, okay? ("Day 5: 11:00am-12:00pm") * Chloe O'Brian: I was unfairly harsh to you a few minutes ago, I didn't mean anything. * Spenser Wolff: All right. Apology accepted. * Chloe O'Brian: It wasn't really an apology, it was more of an observation. ("Day 5: 11:00am-12:00pm") * Chloe O'Brian: (in regards to a system with deep encryption) It's gonna be a bitch to hack into. ("Day 5: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * Chloe O'Brian: (picks up phone) O'Brian. * Jack Bauer: I have a thumb drive that's going to help us find the Sentox. * Chloe O'Brian: The decryption element kicked out a company called Omicron International. * Jack Bauer: Pull up the senior executive roster. See if a man named Christopher Henderson is on the list. * Chloe O'Brian: OK, here it is. Christopher Henderson, senior vice-president of research and development. * Jack Bauer: Send me the decrypted files over to my PDA. * Chloe O'Brian: That's going to be a little bit hard to do right now, Jack. ("Day 5: 3:00pm-4:00pm") * Barry Landes: Listen, we're in a crisis situation here, okay? Tempers are bound to flare, let's just everybody breathe. * Chloe O'Brian: What's with you and the breathing? Is that your solution to everything? ("Day 5: 7:00pm-8:00pm") * Kim Bauer: So how have you been doing? * Chloe O'Brian: This morning I woke up with a guy in my bed that I doubt I'm ever going to see again...and one of my best friends just died in front of me. So, I guess, not that great. ("Day 5: 7:00pm-8:00pm") * Kim Bauer: Barry thinks I should let that go. * Chloe O'Brian: Yeah, well, shrinks are always giving advice that they probably don't follow themselves. ("Day 5: 7:00pm-8:00pm") * Miles Papazian: Chloe O'Brian? * Chloe O'Brian: Who are you? * Miles Papazian: Homeland Security. * Chloe O'Brian: I asked your name, not who you work for. ("Day 5: 8:00pm-9:00pm") * Miles Papazian: What were you doing? * Chloe O'Brian: (exiting the bathroom) What? * Miles Papazian: What were you doing? * Chloe O'Brian: What, are you kidding? If you really want the details, I'll write you a report. ("Day 5: 11:00pm-12:00am") * Shari Rothenberg: Chloe, do you have a minute? * Chloe O'Brian: No. ("Day 5: 11:00pm-12:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: If CTU has Jack, it's all my fault! ("Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: Miles? I don't think you're as big of a jerk as you pretend to be. ("Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: If we're going to do extensive satellite tracking, I need more than my laptop. I'm going to have to network onto your computer, even though it's kind of pathetic, and I need you to get that screen to work for me. * Bill Buchanan: All right. * Chloe O'Brian: I hope you don't mind me bossing you around, but technically, I don't work for you anymore. * Bill Buchanan: It's all right, Chloe. * Chloe O'Brian: Good. ("Day 5: 1:00am-2:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: Scan radial slices in three-mile increments emanating from the retreat...Sir. ("Day 5: 1:00am-2:00am") * Karen Hayes: Any luck? * Chloe O'Brian: Only the bad kind. ("Day 5: 4:00am-5:00am") *'Bill Buchanan': I don't think Morris was on the government payroll anymore. *'Chloe O'Brian': He's not. *'Bill Buchanan': Then what's he doing? *'Chloe O'Brian': He's selling women's shoes in Beverly Hills. ("Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am") *'Chloe O'Brian:' Morris, what are you doing? *'Morris O'Brian:' Just making your people more efficient. *'Chloe O'Brian:' I see you picked the most attractive one. *'Morris O'Brian:' Wrong. You're the most attractive one. ("Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am") *'Chloe O'Brian:' You know, this is a good opportunity for you; why don't you surprise me and not totally screw it up? *'Morris O'Brian:' Okay—I'm going to pretend that this will require all my focus and attention, even thought we both know I can do it in my sleep. ("Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am") *'Chloe O'Brian:' Can you do that without talking? *'Morris O'Brian:' I could, it would be a terrible waste of my charm. *'Chloe O'Brian:' (pushes Morris into chair) Okay, I'm not listening anymore... ("Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am") Day 6 * Charles Logan: Who are you? * Chloe O'Brian: I'm nobody, I'm just Chloe O'Brian. ("Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm") * Bill Buchanan: Chloe, look at me. * Chloe O'Brian: I'd rather not, sir. ("Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: (to Bill Buchanan) Your wife... I mean Karen Hayes... ("Day 6: 7:00am-8:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: I fit in here fine, there's not reason why you can't. * Morris O'Brian: Except I'm not a pretty lady. * Chloe O'Brian: What're you talking about? * Morris O'Brian: You're a hottie. * Chloe O'Brian: No, I'm not. * Morris O'Brian: Yes, you are, deal with it. (touches her posterior) * Chloe O'Brian: Morris, we're at work! * Morris O'Brian: So? * Chloe O'Brian: It's... unprofessional. * Morris O'Brian: Are you saying you don't like it? * Chloe O'Brian: No, I'm not saying that... ("Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am") *'Chloe O'Brian:' Why do people I know keep dying? ("Day 6: 10:00am-11:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: Leave me alone! There's no problem, the only problem is people like you bothering me when I'm trying to do my job! (Day 6: 1:00pm-2:00pm) * Chloe O'Brian: I realize you've had a bad day, but you're really starting to piss me off. ("Day 6: 2:00pm-3:00pm") * Chloe O'Brian: (to Former President Logan) I'm sorry, I'm feeling ambivalent. I'm going to go. ("Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm") * Morris O'Brian: (after Chloe kissed him) What was that for? * Chloe O' Brian: Just checking your breath. ("Day 6: 7:00pm-8:00pm") * Chloe O'Brian: Jack, we both know that if we do this it will create an international situation, big time. ("Day 6: 11:00pm-12:00am") * Morris O'Brian: Anything else? * Chloe O'Brian: Yeah, how about don't arm nuclear bombs for terrorists! ("Day 6: 12:00am-1:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: I'm pregnant. * Morris O'Brian: What, like, with child? * Chloe O'Brian: Well, yeah, that's usually the way it works, Morris. ("Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: You know this is a nice moment, let's not ruin it by saying something stupid. Let's just go back to work. * Morris O'Brian: Okay. * Chloe O'Brian: Okay. ("Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am") Day 7 *'Chloe O'Brian:' (To Jack) I saw the hearings on C-SPAN. I can't believe what the senator said to you. You looked good, though... ("Day 7: 10:00am-11:00am") * Ule Matobo: Are you FBI? * Chloe O'Brian: No, I'm a stay at home mom. ("Day 7: 1:00pm-2:00pm") Day 8 * Chloe O'Brian: You really wanna be more efficient – why don’t you just say, if I don’t catch up soon I’m gonna be fired?! ("Day 8: 4:00pm-5:00pm") * Brian Hastings: I saw that. * Chloe O'Brian: What? * Brian Hastings: The way you looked at me when he thanked me for savin' his life. You think he should've been thanking you? * Chloe O'Brian: I was actually thinking he should thank Jack, then Cole... then maybe me. ("Day 8: 7:00pm-8:00pm") * Arlo Glass: If you weren't so jealous, you'd see I was asking you a serious question. * Chloe O'Brian: Oh yeah, I'm jealous! Please, won't you stare at my ass as I walk away? (walks away) * Arlo Glass: (stares after her at her posterior) ("Day 8: 9:00pm-10:00pm") * Chloe O'Brian: I know this must be hard for you having to report to me since you've been demoted. * Dana Walsh: It's OK, Chloe. I deserved it. * Chloe O'Brian: Yeah you do. ("Day 8: 2:00am-3:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: I think he’s a raging egomaniac. ("Day 8: 4:00am-5:00am") * Arlo Glass: Talk to Hastings? * Chloe O'Brian: If I do he'll just shoot me down. * Arlo Glass: Maybe not. * Chloe O'Brian: And maybe the moon will fall from the sky. ("Day 8: 4:00am-5:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: You're probably an OK guy when you’re not at work. ("Day 8: 4:00am-5:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: I told Haynam, but he wouldn't listen. So I pulled a gun on him. I didn't want to, I don't even like guns. ("Day 8: 4:00am-5:00am") * Chloe O'Brian: (about Dana Walsh) You've never been my biggest fan. Why should you start now? ("Day 8: 4:00am-5:00am") *'Chloe O'Brian:' I'm not good with praise. ("Day 8: 4:00am-5:00am") *'Chloe O'Brian:' Shut it down. ("Day 8: 3:00pm-4:00pm") Category:Chloe O'Brian Obrian, Chloe